User blog:Corbierr/The Good Stuff (Or how I learned to stop worrying and accept the bad stuff)
It may come as a surprise to some of you that there is an actual reason why HOA can get my blood boiling besides just me liking to rant about minor things. That reason being, I ''love this show. '' Yes, you heard right. The biggest reason I make these blogs, the biggest reason I can sit and complain for days on end to Queenie about this show even though it's not on anymore, is that I seriously, honestly, love HOA. And because I love it so much, I actually care about the bad parts. That's why I can accept Sam and Jade abusing their friends on shows like iCarly and Victorious, but can't accept Mara, Joy and Nina when they are being mean to friends even if their levels of abuse are nothing in comparison to the other two shows. Because while I enjoy shows like iCarly and Victorious, I don't love them enough to honestly give a shit about those kinds of things. However, in HOA, I take it much more seriously because I take the show itself more seriously. So now you may be wondering. What is it about this show, exactly, that gets me- and all of you- still watching, still dealing with our LOAS even despite the glaring flaws we have discussed time and time again? Let's think. Why is it that, even though Jerome and Joy had such wasted mystery-solving potential in season 3, we still managed to accept that during the show? Why do we love Sinner!Sibuna despite their cruelty, and their terrible ending? Why can we accept that RFS had somehow become alive despite having seen him as a ghost in season 1? Why do we care so much about the show, the characters, the romances, even though we know the writers messed them up so many times? What is it that gets us to keep watching? Why do I care so much that I want to rant? I think the answer is... We still manage to love the show, because by the time we notice these problems, we are already too emotionally invested to turn away. Sure, we can complain about these things all we want, but how many of us can honestly say that we dislike HOA because of them? I think the reason we keep watching is because we know that, in the end, it will still be worth it. So what if this plot might not make sense or this relationship isn't going as well as we wanted? We have to keep watching so we can see how they will deal with this problem, or who will go Sinner next, or when Jerome and Joy will finally have a happy love life. We can't have the good parts of the show without putting up with the bad. And let's admit it here and now- Despite how often we rant about the dumb mistakes and the things we wanted to see happen, the good outweighs the bad. It has to, or else we won't keep watching. We love the characters too much to give up on their story. No matter what, we want to see them succeed. We want to see them overcome their enemy of the season, we want our pairings to be happy, we want to see twists so good they surprise even the most Genre Savvy fans of the show. Even if there are problems that prevent the show from being perfect, we can deal with them because we know that, in the end, there will be moments that proved we were right about wanting to watch. And this is why I will rant about the show forever, but yet I love it more than any other show on TV. The same reason I dislike some things is the same reason I will go into a fangirling mess whenever something good happens. Let's all face it. So what if there are bad parts about this show? There are bad parts on every show, and in all honesty, HOA is, compared to other shows on Nick, by far from the worst offender. We can rant and call the writers out on their mistakes until we die, yet love it all the same. This goes for anything else you can think of. We just need to accept the mistakes, because only then can we really enjoy the good stuff. Category:Blog posts